leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vladimir/@comment-4905903-20120524152448/@comment-80.15.143.26-20120524173450
1 sustain: i don't think he needs any buff, its true mana issues will be less often seen with mids using athene and blue BUT he can heal with his Q a lot and once he has CDR boots and WotA he's impossible to push out of lane because of his Q kennen and MK have no heal in their abilities (MK has shield but it doesn't heal does it?) WotA is built on them because of that, WotA is built on vlad to increase his sustain even further not to give him some sustain like MK and kennen 2 survavibility ungankable with pool and flash up passive giving him a lot of hp (and people build rilay on him which is good and works really well with his passive) 3 burst damage his ratio may not seem as good but remember his R ups all the damage by 12%, he heals a lot while attacking with Q and by going R/Q/E/W/Q/E/ignite you actually can put twice Q and E in a combo and since pool makes you untargetable (and you can still ignite pooled) his burst is just as good as the others and after burning allhis combo he can still spamm Q/E all day 4 teamfights 3 aoe and 1 spammable single target ability which heals a lot : hiis ultimate can turn a teamfight around if used well, 12% more damage + 350/ 0.7 ap ratio aoe IS awesome also people tend to focus either the carry ap (you if you mid) or the carry AD depending on who's the most dangerous when the teamfight happens if you play solo top and there's another mage it's very likely that your high HP will make you the third target in a teamfight making you able to damage a lot, if they target you first you can troll pool at low hp to heal on them and refresh your CD 5 farming YES farming is THE important part of the game no matter how OP a champ is or UP if he has 30 creeps at 20 mins he'll deal low damage because he has no gear ( well this doesn't work for olaf since he just spamms flat true damage but meh you get the point) vlad is the best farmer in the game with mordekaiser and morgana imo ( really subjective but i mean just spamming E easily makes you get ALL the CS of a wave and you can spamm it all day like for MK) 6: WotA cost changes i agree it hurts vladimir but i think it hurts kennen and MK more since they have no innate sustain, not game breaking or anything though 400 gold won't matter much if you farm with E all around a solid champ some part may be biased but i mainly play AP mids and he's one of my favorites with cassio, orianna and fizz so i tried to clearly explain why he doesn't need a buff without being to biased but i never play MK so its prolly biased, still i often play vlad and don't have any issues